Electronic equipments using semiconductor devices are essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, the semiconductor devices are becoming increasingly smaller in size while having greater functionality and greater amounts of integrated circuitry. Due to the miniaturized scale of the semiconductor device, a chip on wafer on substrate (CoWoS) is widely used to integrate several chips into a single semiconductor device by through substrate via (TSV). During the CoWoS operation, a number of chips are assembled on a single semiconductor device. Furthermore, numerous manufacturing operations are implemented within such a small semiconductor device.
However, the manufacturing operations of the semiconductor device involve many steps and operations on such a small and thin semiconductor device. The manufacturing of the semiconductor device in a miniaturized scale becomes more complicated. An increase in a complexity of manufacturing the semiconductor device may cause deficiencies such as poor structural configuration, delamination of components, or other issues, resulting in a high yield loss of the semiconductor device and increase in manufacturing cost. As such, there are many challenges for modifying a structure of the semiconductor devices and improving the manufacturing operations.